dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Himawari Shinomiya
Himawari Shinomiya '''is one of the main characters of the ''Vivid Red Operation ''anime. She is Akane's classmate, but prefers to stay indoors due to a certain event. Since then, she hasn't attended school. Himawari has a tendency to be afraid of people, and she doesn't look after her appearance, leaving behind her brown locks to cover her face. She loves tinkering with machines and computers and is a super hacker. Possesses a "workshop moe" character. She is a great admirer of Kenjirou's work and fully understands the Vivid System. It is seen that she is the closest to Wakaba as she spends a lot of time with her. She is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Hero and is part of the Vivid 4 Group, and is an honorary member of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers). '''Appearance She is a girl with an average height and large breasts, she has a long light-brown wavy hair which goes halfway down to her back and light-orange eyes. She wears an orange sundress, black stockings and brown shoes. She wears a yellow palette suit in her hero form. Personality She is a typical girl that is interested in technology and science. She had a reclusive behavior but gets along well with everyone, she can be quite blunt and sarcastic. Abilities Himawari does not display any fighting capabilities while not using the Vivid System, but her superior intellect has been shown to compensate for this. Kenjirou Isshiki himself remarks that Himawari was able to understand the Vivid System as soon as she was exposed to it for the first time. * Weapon: Naked Collider - Himawari's specialized weapon, in the form of two yellow mechanical gauntlets on each arm. It contains two attachments on each arm, which can be deployed to deflect attacks by releasing energy to slow down the trajectory of incoming attacks. The force released is also capable of returning enemy attacks to the attacker. * Docking - This allows Himawari to merge with a desired fellow user of the Vivid System, transforming the two into a combined being with Himawari's upgraded powers. ** Docking Operation: Vividyellow Operation - Himawari merges with Akane, combining the two into a more powerful being with a shared consciousness. *** Upgraded Weapon: Vivid Collider - Himawari's Naked Collider transforms into an octagonal shield that has a more powerful version of the Naked Collider's protective abilities. *** Weapon: Vivid Engine - Himawari's Vivid Collider dismantles itself, transforming into a mechanism that gathers energy and releases it as a focused beam at an enemy target. *** Final Operation - The energy gathered by the Vivid Engine is released, unleashing a destructive beam that can dissipate an enemy Alone's attack and destroy that Alone in a single shot. Trivia * Her first name literally means "sunflower". * Arguably, Himawari has two weapons in her Docking Mode. * Himawari docking mode is the strongest of all of her friends docking mode. * Along with Akane, Aoi and Wakaba. They are the youngest members of the Bullet Kingdom. * Originally, she along with Akane, Aoi and Wakaba were supposed to be part of the upcoming sixth team however, they become exclusive honorary members of the Bullet Kingdom. * She is fascinated with the Science and Research Department's inventions despite it's flaws. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Magical Girl Universe